elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2010/11
30. November 2010 *Baby elephant's first experience of snow - Heavy snow is continuing to cause disruption across Europe, including the United Kingdom and Poland where it is causing traffic chaos and flight delays. In Austria, the animal kingdom was also getting used to the early snow. The penguins and wolves at Vienna's Schoenbrunn Zoo were in their element as the cold snap closed in. But the African elephants were not so used to a cold climate. Although they appeared to enjoy the snow, they cannot stay out all day or they will get too cold, according to elephant keeper Mathias Otto. - 01.12.2010. *Logging concession could extinguish endangered Sumatran elephant population - Local conservationists are urging the Indonesian government to halt the destruction of a 42,000 hectare forest in the renowned Bukit Tigapuluh Forest Landscape for a pulpwood plantation. According to researchers, the forest concession—owned by PT Lestari Asri Jaya, a subsidiary of Barito Pacific Group—contains the last population of Sumatran elephants (Elephas maximus sumatranus) in the Bukit Tigapuluh and approximately 5% of the island's total population. - 30.11.2010. *Holidoo: Zoo sells elephant poop in time for Christmas - Everyone knows Santa puts coal in the stockings of boys and girls who misbehave. A less-known fact: The kids who are truly naughty get a big, heaping pile of elephant dung courtesy of Seattle's Woodland Park Zoo. - 30.11.2010. *Wundcreme auf grauer Haut: Pfleger helfen Elefanten - Salbe, Spritzen und Zäpfchen - das müssen auch Elefanten über sich ergehen lassen, wenn sie verletzt sind. So wie vier Elefanten im Zoo in Karlsruhe im Bundesland Baden-Württemberg. Shanti, Rani, Ilona und Jenny verletzten sich am Rücken, als es vor fast drei Wochen in ihrem Zoo gebrannt hatte. Einige Wunden waren schlimm, andere Stellen nur leicht verletzt - wie bei einem Sonnenbrand. - 30.11.2010. *Bayern: Zootiere dürfen auch bei Frost raus - Die Tiere in den bayerischen Zoos dürfen auch bei frostigen Temperaturen nach draußen ins Gehege. Von einigen empfindlichen Tierarten abgesehen, würden alle Tiere die klirrende Kälte aushalten, hieß es aus dem Tiergarten Nürnberg. Viel gefährlicher ist für die Tiere das Glatteis. - 30.11.2010. *Schönbrunner Zootiere stapfen durch den Schnee - ebras und Dickhäuter im Schnee - ein seltsam anmutender Anblick, der derzeit im Tiergarten Schönbrunn auf die Besucher wartet. Kälte und Schnee machen so manchen Zoobewohnern aber weniger aus, als vielleicht vermutet: "Nicht nur unsere Elefanten, auch andere exotische Tiere wie Geparde oder Zebras sind in der kalten Jahreszeit gerne draußen", erklärte Tiergarten-Direktorin Dagmar Schratter. - 30.11.2010. *Lily Tomlin Discusses Elephant Controversy at Films That Change the World - Multi-award-winning actress and comedienne Lily Tomlin is among several celebrities scheduled to speak when the controversial documentary "Elephants and Man: A Litany of Tragedy" is shown at Sunset Gower Studios in Hollywood on January 20, as part of the "Kat Kramer's Films That Change the World" screening series. - 30.11.2010. *Nepal maintain lead in Elephant Polo - CHITWAN, Nov 30: Nepal´s National Park team maintained their lead for the second day in a row in the 29th International Elephant Polo being held in Meghauli of Chitwan on Tuesday. National Park advanced into the third round after Tuesday´s 12-8 victory over EFG of Switzerland in the league match, following an impressive start a day ago. - 30.11.2010. *Elephant Receives Root Canal Treatment - Doctors from India provided world's first root canal treatment to an elephant who had been suffering with tusk ache for many years and the pain had been getting worsened day by day. - 30.11.2010. 29. November 2010 *Elefanten wie du und ich! - Mit dem Zeichnen ist das so eine Sache. Manche zeichnen Blumen, Landschaften, Baupläne usw. und manche haben nichts anderes im Sinn, damit ihren vielfältigen Unfug zu Papier zu bringen. Angeregt durch die Sammelleidenschaft meiner Nachbarin von „Gegenüber“, begann ich so mit einer kleinen Serie „Elefanten“ und so ist ihre Sammlung nun durch ein paar Elefanten-Cartoons erweitert. - 29.11.2010. *3 more cubs born, baby boom brings joy to Pench - Having reported the birth of five tiger cubs in October this year, authorities at the Pench National Park in Madhya Pradesh have once again brought cheer to wildlife lovers, with the park staff claiming to have sighted another resident tigress with three newborns. The birth of eight cubs at the Pench Tiger Reserve within a span of two months has certainly given a boost to the conservation efforts. The park had reported the birth of five cubs in the last week of October from the Alikatta circle in Karmajhiri range. Around the same time, an elephant, Saraswati, had given birth to a calf, weighing nearly 100 kg. Now, park employees say they have spotted another tigress with three newborn cubs in the same area. - 29.11.2010. 28. November 2010 *Mehr Freiraum für Elefanten und Giraffen: Münchner Tierpark will modernisieren - Der Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn plant offenbar eine umfassende Modernisierung seiner Anlagen. Dabei soll vor allem mehr Platz geschaffen werden für einige Tierarten. So ist laut Aussage des neuen Zoodirektors Andreas Knieriem, die Haltung bei den Giraffen "grenzwertig", auch die Elefanten bräuchten dringend mehr Platz. Die Geburt eines Elefanten im Zoo sei "ein echtes Risiko". - 28.11.2010. *Hilflos wie ein umgedrehter Käfer – nur etwas grösser - Ein junger Elefant hat in Indien einen verhängnisvollen Fehltritt gemacht. Auf der Suche nach Nahrung ist er in einen Graben gestürzt. Auf dem Rücken eingekeilt musste ihn die Herde nach gescheiterten Rettungsversuchen liegen lassen. Erst mit der Hilfe eines Baggers fand er wieder den Boden unter den Füssen und konnte aus der Grube krakseln. - 28.11.2010. *Elephant Polo Tournament begins in Chitwan - The 29th edition of the World Elephant Polo Tournament has begun in Meghauli of Chitwan Sunday. Eight teams from Nepal, Iceland, England, Scotland, UAE, Switzerland and Afghanistan are taking part in the contest. - 28.11.2010. *Animals at safari make Civil War picks, even fake injury - WINSTON, Ore. -- Leave it to a couple cheetahs and elephants at the Wildlife Safari in Winston to decide who will win it all at this year's civil war! - 28.11.2010. 27. November 2010 *Jumbo Population Makes a 50% Jumbo Leap in Buxa Tiger Reserve - The jumbo population in Buxa Tiger Reserve has shown a marked increase with about 210 elephants sighted at the Tiger Reserve after a recently concluded census. The last census was conducted in 2007, when only 140 elephants were sighted in the reserve. This year the census shows a 50% increase in jumbo population. - 27.11.2010. *Was passiert, wenn Elefanten aufeinandertreffen? - Bei Kostprobe zu „Dickhäuter“ im TiL lassen sich Tarek Assam und Mirko Hecktor schon mal über die Schulter gucken. GIESSEN (hsc). Keine Sorge, Elefanten werden nicht durchs TiL tapern, aber sie dienten dem Produktionsteam als Anregung für die neue Tanztheaterproduktion „Dickhäuter - ein Elefantentreffen“. - 27.11.2010. *Train driver gets 3 yrs' RI for crushing jumbos - KOLKATA/DEHRADUN: The railways may feel it's the forest department's sole responsibility to protect elephants, but the courts do not seem to agree. On Friday, a court in Dehradun sentenced a train driver to three years' rigorous imprisonment for running over three elephants crossing rail tracks inside Rajaji National Park 12 years ago. - 27.11.2010. *Jumbo ride at Amber to be a thing of past - JAIPUR: The fascinating ride atop an elephant to the Amber fort will become history. The forest and environment ministry after giving a national heritage tag to the animal has accepted a proposal of the elephant task force for fading away the animals in the future. - 27.11.2010. 26. November 2010 *Ranger erschießen in Kenia zwei Wilderer - Nairobi - Wildhüter der kenianischen Tierschutzbehörde haben in der Nacht zum Freitag zwei mutmaßliche Wilderer erschossen. Drei weitere wurden offenbar verletzt und konnten fliehen. Zuvor hätten die Wilderer im Amboseli Nationalpark im Südwesten Kenias auf Elefanten geschossen, teilte die Behörde mit. Die Wildhüter hätten aus Notwehr gehandelt. - 26.11.2010. *Kenya Wildlife Service shoot dead two elephant poachers - EARLY THIS MONTH WILDLIFE AUTHORITIES ALSO KILLED THREE SUSPECTED POACHERS, FOUR FIREARMS RECOVERED AND FIVE ELEPHANTS KILLED IN TWO SEPARATE INCIDENTS IN ISIOLO AND TSAVO. The Kenya Wildlife Service on Friday said its officials shot dead two suspected poachers who shot at a herd of elephants while three others escaped with injuries in one of the country’s famous national parks. - 26.11.2010. *Indischer Elefant erhält Wurzelbehandlung nach Stoßzahnschmerzen - Wegen chronischer Stoßzahnschmerzen hat sich ein 27-jähriger Elefant in Indien einer Wurzelbehandlung unterziehen müssen. Den Dickhäuter habe wegen einer Infektion ein sechs Zentimeter tiefes Loch in seinem langen Stoßzahn geplagt, sagte Zahnarzt Sunil Kumar in der südindischen Stadt Thiruvananthapuram am Freitag der Nachrichtenagentur AFP. - 26.11.2010. *Indian elephant gets root canal for tusk ache - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM, India — Dentists in southern India have performed root canal surgery on a giant scale to rid a 27-year-old elephant of chronic tusk ache, officials said Friday. A three-member team of dentists helped by a veterinary surgeon carried out the two-and-a-half-hour operation on the male pachyderm which developed a cavity in one of its tusks, they said. - 26.11.2010. *Census reports over 210 elephants in Buxa Tiger reserve - Kolkata, Nov 26 (PTI) The elephant population in the Buxa Tiger reserve has shot up by 50 per cent in three years, as over 210 jumbos were sighted in the sanctuary during a census which ended there today. - 26.11.2010. *Evolution: Nashörner, so groß wie Dinos - Nach dem Aussterben der Dinosaurier wurden die anderen Säugetiere plötzlich um ein Vielfaches größer. Eine neue Studie erklärt auch, warum die Tiere so rasant gewachsen sind. - 26.11.2010. *Kleve: Chinas Glanzlichter am Rhein - Deutschland-Premiere im Wunderland. Im gigantischen Lichtermeer erstrahlt das Brandenburger Tor. Ein beweglicher Drachen ist 120 Meter lang. Frauen bauen drei Elefanten aus 30 000 Porzellantellern. - 26.11.2010. *Smile's back: Elephant undergoes dental repair - An elephant in Kerala got its cracked tusk repaired and its beauty restored through a rare procedure, thanks to Dr CV Pradeep, a conservative dentist and endodontist from Kannur. The dentist used 47 tubes of composite resin to fill the 50-cm-long and four-cm-deep crack in the tusk of Devidasan, a 27-year-old elephant owned by Forest veterinary officer V Sunil Kumar of Thrissur, through a two-and-a-half hour procedure during which the tusker was not tranquilised. - 26.11.2010. *Didi's dos & don'ts for elephant corridors - KOLKATA: The railway and forest ministries may finally work in tandem to save the elephant. Two months after the grisly death of seven pachyderms on the tracks near Binnaguri and with frequent accidents involving the national heritage animal, Mamata Banerjee has imposed a maximum train speed of 50 kmph across certain stretches in north Bengal forests. - 26.11.2010. *Female jumbo electrocuted - BANGALORE: A female elephant was electrocuted on Thursday in Gundlepet taluk. The cow-elephant, aged about 20-25 years, had strayed away from the forest near Kundkeri range of Bandipur National Park. It came in contact with an electrical fence and died. - 26.11.2010. *Documentary airs highs and lows of Taronga Zoo elephant births - TARONGA Zoo’s baby elephants are featured in a documentary tonight about the births of Australia’s asian elephant calves. In just four years, Taronga and Melbourne zoos have welcomed five elephant calves into the world. The documentary narrated by the North Shore’s Melissa Doyle, co-host of Channel 7’s Sunrise, was developed by the makers of The Zoo. - 26.11.2010. 25. November 2010 *Der Elefant im Straßentest - Welche Lehren ein Dickhäuter-Testritt für die Zukunft der Mobilität bereit hält. In Thailands Tierparks werden Elefanten als smarte Freunde des Menschen dargestellt. Im Tropengarten "Nong Nooch" nahe dem Bade- und Partyort Pattaya können sie Fußball spielen, Bilder malen und Menschen mit ihren Rüsseln und Füßen massieren. Doch vor allem können sie – geritten – den Menschen als Fortbewegungsmittel dienen und damit wenigsten mir nebenbei den Beweis erbringen, welche großen Fortschritte die Menschheit in Sachen Mobilität gemacht hat. - 25.11.2010. *NEUES VERFAHREN ZUR HERKUNFTSBESTIMMUNG: Elefantenjagd mit Kohlenstoff-Isotopen - Ein neues Verfahren soll Elefanten-Wilderern das Handwerk legen. Der Trick: Mithilfe einer C-14-Isotopen-Methode lässt sich die Herkunft der Elefanten ziemlich genau bestimmen. - 25.11.2010. *Elephant herd kills biker duo - Body of one victim found, another still missing - Jorhat, Nov. 24: In another incident of man-elephant conflict under the Jorhat forest division, two youths were trampled to death by a herd of jumbos on Tuesday night. The incident occurred in a tea garden area under Mariani range, one of the hotspots of man-elephant conflict. - 25.11.2010. *Search of Raja – the elephant is on - The search for ‘Udawalawe Raja’ the iconic male elephant with long tusks, who frequents the Uda Wakawe National Park (UWNP) is now underway. A team led by Srilal Miththapala and his son Dimitri is in search of this missing mammoth mammal and to locate it. Mr Miththapala has been awildlife lover and an elephant enthusiast. According to Mr Miththapala the animal is missing for the last one year. - 25.11.2010. 24. November 2010 *Elephant Enrichment - Sujatha and Little Mac, the Santa Barbara Zoo's two Asian elephants, got into the Thanksgiving spirit a day early by smashing, stomping, and chomping down a variety of pumpkins. - 24.11.2010. *Santa Ana Zoo defends elephant rides - The Santa Ana Zoo is one of only a handful in the nation that still offer elephant rides. For more than 25 years, children - and some grown-ups - have turned out by the hundreds to ride on the back of an 8,000-pound Asian elephant as it trudges around a shaded, circular enclosure near Monkey Row. - 24.11.2010. *Elephant trunk inspires robot arm - ESSLINGEN, Germany, Nov. 24 (UPI) -- German researchers say they've developed a robotic arm that uses an elephant's trunk as its inspiration to create a strong yet bendable appendage. German automation company Festo, which developed the Bionic Handling Assistant, says it could safely operate around people in tight quarters in homes, schools and medical rehabilitation centers, LiveScience.com reported. - 24.11.2010. *Elephant walk to Downtown arena canceled - EVANSVILLE — Today’s planned elephant walk to the new Downtown arena site has been canceled. Shrine officials at Hadi Temple said the noon event had to be scrapped because of "unforeseen circumstances" and the late arrival in Evansville of the elephants and their chief handler. However, the eight elephants will perform at the 77th annual Shrine Circus which begins Thursday at Roberts Stadium. - 24.11.2010. *TB may have been factor in Dondi the elephant's death - Southwick Zoo officials in Massachusetts won't say for certain what killed Dondi, an Asian elephant who often performed at shows at Flea World in Sanford. It's likely a combination of health problems contributed to the animal's death in July, said Peter Brewer, a veterinarian at the zoo in Mendon, where the elephant spent summers. - 24.11.2010. *Elephants show herd dynamics - Like all animals, elephants like to play. Asha and Chandra at the Oklahoma City Zoo are no different. Elephant sisters Asha and Chandra are smart, social animals, but they're typical sisters, Oklahoma City Zoo keeper Dorothy Forman said. Elephants live in matriarchal herds with complex dynamics. - 24.11.2010. 23. November 2010 *“Elefanten für Elefanten” - Karlsruhe (bb). “Wir haben natürlich nie Elefanten auf der Bühne angezündet, und haben das auch nicht vor”, sagt Thomas Lochner, Sänger der Karlsruher Band Paule Popstar & The Burning Elephants. “Unser Name symbolisiert einfach nur, dass unsere Musik ziemlich elefantiös daher kommt, und überhaupt eine heiße Angelegenheit ist. Aber als wir von dem Brand im Karlsruher Zoo gehört haben, fühlten wir uns schon – gerade wegen unserem Namen – berufen, etwas auf die Beine und die Bühne zu stellen.” - 23.11.2010. *Wildlife activists protest elephant killings in Siliguri - Siliguri (West Bengal), Nov.23 : Several voluntary environmental and wildlife organistaions staged a protest here on Tuesday, expressing their anguish over elephants killed by speeding trains in the forest areas. - 23.11.2010. *Elephant Shelter at Pinnawela Spreading Humane Quality in Srilanka - Colombo, Nov 23: Sama, a teenaged elephant baby lost her limbs in a mine blast in the post war Sri Lanka in northern Jaffna region. But God did not allow her to die, she was rescued, treated with loving tender care and brought to an elephant orphanage, where she is recovering now. - 23.11.2010. 22. November 2010 *Elephants get a retirement home in Kerala district - Kozhikode: A unique retirement home for elephants in Kottor village in Kerala's Kozhikode District takes care of sick, old and injured pachyderms under the supervision of a team of specialized doctors. - 22.11.2010. *Isotopen für den Artenschutz - In einem Kooperationsprojekt mit dem World Wide Fund For Nature (WWF), dem Bundesamt für Naturschutz und mit Unterstützung durch das International Council for Game and Wildlife Conservation (CIC) erstellt ein Team von Wissenschaftlern der Johannes Gutenberg-Universität Mainz erstmals eine Referenz-Datenbank zur Herkunft von Elefanten-Elfenbein. - 22.11.2010. *Mainzer Forscher legen Datenbank für Elfenbein an - Mainz (dpa) - Im Kampf gegen den Schmuggel mit Elfenbein wollen Mainzer Forscher eine Datenbank zur Herkunft des begehrten Materials anlegen. Geologen untersuchen mehrere hundert Elfenbein-Proben, um sie chemisch zu erfassen, wie die Johannes Gutenberg-Universität am Montag mitteilte. In Zukunft soll so möglich sein, Elfenbein den Elefanten einer bestimmten Region zuzuordnen. - 22.11.2010. *Activists take aim at Calif zoo's elephant rides - SANTA ANA, Calif.—Activists have enlisted entertainer Charo to get a Southern California zoo to end its more than quarter-century tradition of elephant rides. Many zoos have caved to pressure from animal welfare advocates who say its cruel and ended elephant rides. - 22.11.2010. *Elephant walk to new arena planned Wednesday - EVANSVILLE — Circus fans have a treat in store Wednesday during the lunch hour. That’s when Viola, lead elephant for this year’s Hadi Shrine Circus, will be escorted down Main Street to the new arena, which will be the circus’ home starting next year. - 22.11.2010. *Pele the Elephant - SHALL I put it past the keeper? A baby elephant has a ball as he plays soccer at his zoo. The Asian jumbo, called Luk Chai, chased after the giant toy and landed in a heap on top of it after his mum booted it for him at New South Wales, Australia. - 22.11.2010. *Elephants get a retirement home in Kerala district - Kozhikode: A unique retirement home for elephants in Kottor village in Kerala's Kozhikode District takes care of sick, old and injured pachyderms under the supervision of a team of specialized doctors. - 22.11.2010. *PETA tries to halt elephant rides at Santa Ana Zoo - The activity is banned at many facilities, but the director in Orange County supports the practice. The Santa Ana Zoo is one of only a handful in the nation that still offer elephant rides. - 22.11.2010. 21. November 2010 *Glück für kleinen Elefant im Dschungelpalast(Zoo Hannover) - Hannover: Zoo Hannover | Samstag, den 20.11.2010. besuchte ich wieder einmal den Zoo Hannover. Das Wetter war zwar nicht so schön, aber ich hatte noch etwas Zeit. An den Eseln vorbei, zu den Giraffen, Löwen und durch Yukon Bay. Viel ist in dieser Zeit nicht los. Auch die Eisbären lagen nur faul herum. Also ging ich zu den Elefanten. Vielleicht ist der Neue ja schon auf die Welt gekommen, leider nein, er will bestimmt ein Christkind werden. - 21.11.2010. *Die Reise des Elefanten: Sendetermine: 22. November bis 3. Dezember 2010, 8.30 - 9.00 Uhr - Burghart Klaußner liest aus aus dem Roman von von José Saramago. Viele Jahre wurde der in diesem Juni 2010 im Alter von 87 Jahren verstorbene Autor als Kandidat für den Literaturnobelpreis gehandelt - so lange, dass er schließlich Journalisten bat, rund um den Verkündungstermin von Anrufen abzusehen. - 21.11.2010. *On me trunk son: Baby 'Pele-phant' shows off his silky ball skills - This cute baby elephant shows off his silky skills as he gives a first class demonstration in ball control under the watchful gaze of his proud mother. The Asian elephant, called Luk Chai, seemingly smiles as he contentedly chases the massive football around his paddock. - 21.11.2010. *Mensch, Du störst! - Es war ein Bulle und es war ein Einzelgänger, und ich gehöre nicht zu diesen Romantikern, die Elefanten grundsätzlich für ungefährlich halten. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen die Bullen ausgesprochen reizbar sind. - 21.11.2010. *Uda Walawe: Flaunting laws and fuelling human-elephant conflict - In 2008, a group of men, allegedly with political backing, took it upon themselves to commence the task of having 6, 000 ha of the Uda Walawe National Park cleared and fenced for agriculture and settlement, effectively destroying the Dahaiyagala Sanctuary to its north which serves as an important elephant corridor between Uda Walawe and the Bogahapattiya Forest Reserve. - 21.11.2010. 20. November 2010 *Adler und Elefanten bleiben im Zoo - Münster - Der Adler bleibt im Zoo - und die Elefanten bleiben auch. Das ist das Ergebnis einer Sondersitzung, zu der der Aufsichtsrat des Allwetterzoos gestern Nachmittag zusammentrat. Wie Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender Rainer Knoche mitteilte, beschloss das Gremium zum einen, den Vertrag mit Zoodirektor Jörg Adler (64) um drei Jahre bis 2014 zu verlängern - und zum anderen, den heiß diskutierten Elefantenpark zu realisieren. Im Klartext: Im Herbst 2011, wenn Adler eigentlich das Ruhestandsalter erreicht, wird er nun das Großprojekt Elefantenpark in Angriff nehmen. - 20.11.2010. *Bocholterin nahm an einem Elefantenprojekt in Südafrika teil - Bocholt - Elefanten seien riesig, sanft und einfühlsam, sagt die Bocholter Industriekauffrau Judith Nelskamp (25). „Ich strecke meine Hand aus und der Elefant legt den Rüssel hinein.“ So sei sie mehrmals mit einem der drei bis vier Meter hohen und etwa vier Tonnen schweren Tieren in Südafrika durch den Wald gelaufen. „So wie andere mit dem Hund spazieren gehen“, sagt Nelskamp. Zwei Wochen nahm sie jetzt am „Everything Elephant Project“ der Organisation „Edge of Africa“ für Freiwilligenarbeit in Südafrika teil. - 20.11.2010. *Three elephant tusks seized in sting operation - Police on Friday seized three elephant tusks in Springs on Gauteng’s East Rand in an undercover operation. - 20.11.2010. *Geetanjali Krishna: The jumbo needs better PR! - Last month, when the environment ministry declared that the elephant in India would now have the status of a National Heritage Animal, I was thrilled. There’s something about these gentle giants that has always fascinated me. Around the same time, the shocking case of the death of seven elephants that collided with a train also came to light. - 20.11.2010. 19. November 2010 *Oregon Zoo and others across North America plan a three-year elephant-welfare study - Questions about zoo elephants loom larger than the beasts themselves: Are they healthy? Happy or depressed? Mellow or stressed? Do they get enough exercise? If they lived in larger groups, would they reproduce more reliably? If they were free to choose how they spend their days, and with whom, would it be better for them? - 19.11.2010. *Dalit wedding in "royal" style - ALWAR: While the scion of Jodhpur's ex-royal family tied the knot in a glitzy ceremony in Jaipur on Thursday, a Dalit family in Alwar set out to show that royalty isn't just defined by royals (former). A Balmik family, which works as scavengers, took out a royal baraat with bands, horses and elephants. The procession was led by a royal elephant. Even the bride and groom were dressed in traditional royal attire. - 19.11.2010. *Brand im Karlsruher Zoo: Derzeit keine Hinweise auf Brandstiftung - Karlsruhe (pol). Nach dem Brand im Karlsruher Zoo, bei dem am vergangenen Samstag 26 Tiere des Streichelgeheges getötet wurden, ziehen Staatsanwaltschaft und Kriminalpolizei ein erstes Resümee der bislang durchgeführten Ermittlungen. - 19.11.2010. *Verrückt: Elefanten 'arbeiten' als Autowäscher - Amerikanischer Safari-Park lockt so Besucher. Um wieder mehr Besucher in ihren Zoo zu locken, haben die Betreiber eines Tierparks im amerikanischen Oregon sich etwas sehr Witziges einfallen lassen: Man kann sich von den Elefanten das Auto waschen lassen! Für umgerechnet 15 Euro gibt es einen echten 'Elephant Car Wash'. - 19.11.2010. *The Oregon Zoo and Six Partner Institutions Will Study Zoo Elephant Welfare - Portland, OR - The Oregon Zoo and six partner institutions will undertake an unprecedented elephant research initiative beginning next month, zoo officials said. - 19.11.2010. *Watch: Elephants on the move worry Orissa - Bhubaneswar: A herd of more than 50 elephants has arrived in the Nilgiri area of Orissa's Balasore district. The elephants are believed to have made the journey from neighbouring West Bengal. - 19.11.2010. *Four men arrested in Springs for elephant tusks - Men caught carrying three tusks worth R15,000. Four men were arrested at a shopping centre in Springs after they were found carrying three elephant tusks worth around R15,000, Gauteng police said on Friday. - 19.11.2010. 18. November 2010 *Piano CEO admits to smuggling ivory - ATLANTA — An Atlanta piano company and its Lilburn CEO pleaded guilty in federal court Thursday to smuggling elephant ivory into the United States, violating a national wildlife law. - 18.11.2010. *Zirkus Luna ist in der Stadt - Fünf Vorstellungen von Freitag bis Montag auf dem Platz an der Werderstraße. Der Elefant Benjamin hat gestern am Kastanienpark für das Gastspiel des Zirkus Luna geworben und bei den Passanten für Staunen gesorgt. Der 25-jährige zottelte umher, streckte seinen Rüssel neugierig den Menschen entgegen und posierte bereitwillig zu einem Foto mit dem Bürgermeister-Stellvertreter Wilfried Markus. - 18.11.2010. *Elephant deaths on the track a burning issue - PALAKKAD: The rail track passing through forest areas in different parts of the country, including Walayar on the Kerala-Tamil Nadu border, have become a death trap for the wildlife, particularly elephants. - 18.11.2010. 17. November 2010 *Streicheltiergehege könnte bald wieder stehen - Karlsruhe - Nach dem Brand im Karlsruher Zoo rollt eine Spendenwelle für ein neues Streicheltiergehege an. Karlsruhes Oberbürgermeister Heinz Fenrich zeigte sich tief beeindruckt von der großen Spendenbereitschaft der Bevölkerung und von mehreren Unternehmen. - 17.11.2010. *Chhattisgarh minister on tour to tackle man-elephant conflict - RAIPUR: Chhattisgarh, which increasingly faces man-elephant conflict, will now take tips from two southern states on how to handle the menace. Its forest minister is on a week-long tour of Karnataka and Kerala for the purpose. Chhattisgarh has been facing the problem for over a decade with the recent months seeing a sudden rise in such cases. - 17.11.2010. *Elephants kill cattle at Gam - WINDHOEK – Elephants have since last week killed two cattle and are terrorizing villagers at Gam where the marauding beasts have also caused massive destruction to several boreholes. The chairperson of the Ondjou (Elephant) Conservancy, Jonas Kauheva, told New Era yesterday that two elephants have invaded the Gam area, killing cattle on November 11. Luckily no human life has been lost to the animals. - 17.11.2010. *Vets horrified to see tusker injuries - SILIGURI/KOLKATA: The 10-foot-tall tusker that survived being hit by a goods train in the Dooars on Monday is still clinging to life. Forest officials finally managed to approach him on Tuesday and treated some of his wounds. - 17.11.2010. 16. November 2010 *Schmerzmittel für Zoo-Elefanten - Während die Polizei weiter nach der Ursache für das Feuer im Karlsruher Zoo sucht, sorgt sich der Tierpark jetzt vor allem um seine verletzten Elefanten. Alle vier Dickhäuter hätten Brandwunden davongetragen, sagte Zoodirektorin Gisela von Hegel. Die Tiere, die am Samstag in letzter Minute gerettet worden waren, würden mit Schmerzmitteln und Antibiotika behandelt. "Sie nehmen aber Nahrung zu sich und haben ihren geregelten Alltag wieder aufgenommen", sagte die Zoo-Chefin. - 16.11.2010. *Railways not responsible for elephant deaths: Mamata - Kolkata, Nov 16 (IANS) Railway Minister and Trinamool Congress chief Mamata Banerjee Tuesday said her department was not responsible for the increasing incidents of elephant deaths after being hit by trains in north Bengal. - 16.11.2010. *Chrispin Inambao: Upsurge in elephant poaching - LUSESE – A gang of poachers armed with a high-calibre .375 rifle last Saturday afternoon gunned down a five-tonne elephant in broad daylight. The latest case of illegal hunting of elephant not for the pot, but for their valuable ivory tusks, brings to more than 10 the number of such cases reported outside several game parks in the Caprivi Region. - 16.11.2010. *Sorge um verletzte Elefanten - Karlsruhe/Heidelberg. Nach dem Brand im Karlsruher Zoo, bei dem 26 Tiere im Streichelzoo ums Leben kamen, ist weiterhin unklar, ob Brandstiftung oder ein technischer Defekt Ursache des Feuers war. Kriminalpolizei und Gutachter untersuchten laut Polizei gestern die Brandstelle. - 16.11.2010. *Nach dem Großfeuer im Karlsruher Zoo: Zündeten Feuerteufel den Karlsruher Zoo an? Brandermittler weiter bei der Spurensuche – Elefanten sind doch schwerer verletzt, als zunächst vermutet! - Brennende Mülltonnen in unmittelbarer Nähe möglicherweise ein Indiz für Brandstiftung - Zoo-Direktorin: „Dickhäuter haben Brandwunden und brauchen jetzt Ruhe“. - 16.11.2010. 15. November 2010 *Die alten Kühe hatten großes Glück - Nach dem verheerenden Brand im Karlsruher Zoo geht es den beiden Ex-Heidelberger Elefantenkühen Ilona und Jenny den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ilona überstand das Feuer fast unverletzt, Jenny erlitt jedoch schwere Brandwunden, die antibiotisch behandelt werden müssen. - 15.11.2010. *Zoobrand: Elefantenkühe Jenny, Rani und Ilona sind noch nicht über den Berg - Karlsruhe (bb/bif). Die vier Elefanten im Karlsruher Zoo sind nach dem verheerenden Großbrand am frühen Samstagmorgen noch nicht alle über dem Berg, vor allem Jenny und Rani, aber auch Ilona machen die Brandverletzungen zu schaffen. - 15.11.2010. *WONDER OF ELEPHANT IN HIS MUM’S WOMB - THIS amazing photograph shows an embryonic elephant in the womb – with its tiny trunk clearly showing. The image of George, Whipsnade Zoo’s latest arrival, was captured 19 months before he was born. - 15.11.2010. *Elephant calf found dead in West Midnapore - An elephant calf was found dead west Bengal's West Midnapore district over the weekend. The calf, estimated to be about five or six months old, was trampled by a herd of 100 elephants moving towards the Nayagram forest range. - 15.11.2010. *Train runs over elephant in Bengal reserve forest - Jalpaiguri: A wild elephant was run over on Monday by a speeding train at Dalgaon in Buxa reserve forest in Jalpaiguri district. - 15.11.2010. *Zoo’s lone elephant will leave - This spring, the Henry Doorly Zoo will be without an elephant exhibit for the first time in more than 40 years. The zoo is in the process of finding a new home for Shenga, the 28-year-old African elephant who lives on Pachyderm Hill. The move was precipitated by the death of 47-year-old Maliaka on Oct. 16, which left Shenga alone. - 15.11.2010. *Elephant calf dies in West Midnapore - NAYAGRAM (West Midnapore): A baby elephant died after an attempt by a herd to pull it out from a well went horribly wrong in Nayagram's Bagdobar Bhalukghora village a little after midnight on Saturday. - 15.11.2010. *Mahouts, elephant owners lock horns - KOCHI: The Elephant Task Force report has divided mahouts and elephant owners. While the owners are going ahead with an agitation against its recommendations, the unions of mahouts have welcomed the report. The mahouts have decided to distance themselves from the agitation. The owners are demanding removal of some recommendations of the report, “Gajah Securing the Future for Elephants in India,” which, they fear, will affect temple rituals and festivals. - 15.11.2010. 14. November 2010 *Six rescued jumbo calves to be released soon - NEW DELHI: Six elephant calves, who were orphaned after their parents died in train mishaps and man- animal conflicts, are being hand raised at a rehabilitation centre for relocation to the wilds of nearby Manas sanctuary in Assam. - 14.11.2010. *Nong Nooch Plans Elephant Spectacular for Loy Krathong 2010 - The Loy Krathong Festival at Nong Nooch Gardens this year will feature an elephant spectacular to accompany the launching of the rafts. - 14.11.2010. 13. November 2010 *Karlsruher Zoo: Großbrand tötet 26 Tiere - Karlsruhe (pol/ram) - Ein Großbrand im Karlsruher Zoo hat in den frühen Morgenstunden des Samstags enormen Schaden angerichtet. Durch das Feuer kamen nach ersten vorläufigen Angaben der Zooverwaltung 26 Tiere des Streichelgeheges ums Leben. - 13.11.2010. *Feuer im Karlsruher Zoo – viele tote Tiere - Brennende Ställe, tote Tiere und verstörte Dickhäuter: Bei einem Feuer im Karlsruher Zoo sind in der Nacht zum Samstag zahlreiche Tiere ums Leben gekommen. Der Brand brach im Streichelgehege aus, wo alle 26 Tiere starben, darunter Ponys und Zwergesel. - 13.11.2010. *Zoo fire in Germany kills 26 animals, guts elephant building - A night-time fire at a German zoo early Saturday killed 26 animals and gutted an elephant house. With flames licking through the building, zookeepers managed to free the elephants and hippopotamuses and take them outside the building to safety, police in Karlsruhe, south—west Germany, said. - 13.11.2010. *Mississippi elephants now living in Nashville - Two elephants from a Mississippi zoo are settling into a new home at the Nashville Zoo. Female elephants Juno, 31, and Rosie, 39, were moved from the Jackson Zoo in Jackson, Miss., to join the Nashville Zoo’s two female African elephants. - 13.11.2010. *SLIFF 2010 Review: ONE LUCKY ELEPHANT - “I’ve always wanted an elephant.” These words are spoken by David Balding — the former guardian of Flora — an African elephant for which Saint Louis’ own Circus Flora was named. Having adopted Flora as a young orphaned elephant, he developed a strong and caring relationship with her and turns her into the star of his circus. - 13.11.2010. *Elefanten sollen über Gothas historische Opernbühne laufen - Kaum ist das diesjährige Ekhof-Festival erfolgreich über die Bühne gegangen, drängt sich bereits das kommende ins Bewusstsein: Am Montag beginnt bereits der Kartenverkauf für 2011. Dann wird es auf der ältesten Barockbühne der Welt elefantastisch. - 13.11.2010. *'Habitat management' for jumbos begins - LUCKNOW: The elephant sanctuary has started taking shape in UP. The ground work for the first Elephant Reserve (ER) of the state proposed to come up in Saharanpur and Bijnore districts has started. The forest department has begin with `habitat management' for elephants in the identified districts. - 13.11.2010. 12. November 2010 *Rare Elephant Fight Caught On Tape In India (VIDEO) - A rare elephant fight was caught on video in northeastern India this week. The spontaneous public feud badly damaged the front of a bus and injured its driver. - 12.11.2010. *Ameisen schützen vor Elefanten - In der afrikanischen Savanne verteidigen Ameisen Bäume gegen gefräßige Elefanten. Ein internationales Forscherteam hat herausgefunden, dass die Dickhäuter es vermeiden, von Bäumen zu fressen, auf denen die Winzlinge leben. Die Elefanten können es nämlich nicht ertragen, wenn ihnen die Ameisen in ihren empfindlichen Rüssel krabbeln. - 12.11.2010. *Elephants help kick off Salvation Army holiday campaign (video) - Syracuse, NY -- Some very, very big bell ringers helped The Salvation Army of the Syracuse area kick off its annual holiday campaign this morning at the Rosamond Gifford Zoo. - 12.11.2010. *LA Zoo's Asian Elephant Exhibit opens next month - When the Los Angeles Zoo’s new Asian Elephant Exhibit opens next month on December 16, visitors will be able to contribute directly to elephant conservation efforts in the wild. That's not enough to convince animal-rights advocates that the new habitat is a good idea. - 12.11.2010. *Operation Christmas Child replaces reindeer with elephants - Pratt, Kan. — Christmas comes by ox, elephant, camel, tractor, boat, airplane or helicopter and through the generosity of people who have the resources and the heart to share with children who have little. Christmas comes in a shoebox, filled by families, individuals and organizations, and shipped to more than 8 million children in 100 countries. And if Christmas is going to come on time, the process needs to start right away. - 12.11.2010. *Elephant undergoes dental surgery in Kerala - Triprayar (Kerala), Nov.12 (ANI): An elephant in Kerala's Tripayar town underwent cosmetic dental surgery. The elephant was suffering from a crack in its tusk for the past five years, which was causing an accumulation of water and dirt. - 12.11.2010. *Web Hosting Provider Awards Cheque for Elephant Model - Glasgow Metropolitan student designs a model elephant, Cosmos, to draw attention to endangered Asian elephants. Easyspace, a Web hosting firm and domain registrar, presented a cheque for GBP 1,050 ($1,685 USD) to Glasgow Metropolitan College for designing and decorating a life-sized model of a baby elephant. - 12.11.2010. *New digs for the big guy - Exhibit gives the L.A. Zoo's elephant Billy greater room to roam and visitors another feature to enjoy. And he has two new companions. - 12.11.2010. *Odisha Government to form committee to prevent death of elephants - Report by Orissa Diary correspondent; Bhubaneswar: The Chief Minister Naveen Patnaik in a high level meeting on Thursday in the Odisha secretariat has reviewed on the security of elephants. In the meeting it was decided to form a coordination committee to protect the elephants. It was directed to the state environment and forests department and the energy department to form a committee to ensure decrease in the casualties. - 12.11.2010. 11. November 2010 *Charo asks Santa Ana to stop elephant rides - Charo has a message for Santa Ana Zoo patrons: Stop riding the elephants. The flamenco guitarist and actress penned a letter to Mayor Miguel Pulido that, in part, says: "I am writing to ask you to ban elephant rides at the Santa Ana Zoo. The Santa Ana Zoo's promotion of elephant rides is reckless, and the liability to the city is very real." Charo, a supporter of PETA, the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals, said the elephant rides at the city-owned zoo pose a safety hazard to patrons and the use of bull hooks to guide the animals is cruel. - 11.11.2010. *Rare Pictures: Crocodile Attacks Elephant - A routine trip to the water hole recently resulted in a life-or-death struggle for a pair of African elephants when they were ambushed by a hungry Nile crocodile (pictured). - 11.11.2010. *Taronga elephant gets playful name - Sydney's Taronga Zoo has named its first female asian elephant calf Tukta. The name means "doll" in ancient Thai. - 11.11.2010. *Taronga's baby female elephant is a doll - Sydney's Taronga zoo has named the newest addition to its elephant herd after the Thai word for doll. The female calf born this month will be known as "Tukta". - 11.11.2010. *Heimatkunde: Wie ein Elefant durch die Türen im "Amorsaal" kommt - Auftritt eines Zirkus-Elefanten in Mülsen sorgte 1953 für Aufsehen - Jetzt sind Bilder vom Spektakel aufgetaucht. Mülsen St. Niclas. Zwei Attraktionen hatte der Zirkus "Francello", der im Jahr 1953 im Niclaser "Amorsaal" gastierte, mitgebracht: Eine Akrobatin und Tänzerin, in die sich die halbe Männerwelt des Dorfes spontan verliebt hatte und die der Verband eifersüchtiger Ehefrauen ebenso spontan hasste, sowie einen ausgewachsenen indischen Elefanten. Allein der Anblick eines Elefanten war damals für fast alle Dorfbewohner eine Premiere. Fernseher gab es kaum, und bis zum Leipziger Zoo war es eine weite Reise. - 11.11.2010. 10. November 2010 *Passageway seeks to lead elephants away from perennial combat zones - The completion of an elephant corridor to the north of Mt Kenya is set to end frequent human-wildlife conflict. The 28-kilometre elephant corridor has an electrified game-proof fence that aims at providing a safe passageway for elephants in the northern part of Mount Kenya National Park. - 10.11.2010. *Elephants raze houses, villagers flee - Raipur, Nov 10 (IANS) Nine families of a Chhattisgarh village took refuge in a government school in Surguja district after a herd of wild jumbos demolished their houses, officials said Wednesday. - 10.11.2010. *Elephant's name in keeping with character - THE first female baby elephant born at Taronga Zoo is expected to be named by its keepers tomorrow. Youngsters Luk Chai and Pathi Harn were named by the public, but this time the elephant keepers will have the honour of naming the baby. - 10.11.2010. *ABC 4 learns how to be an Elephant Keeper - SALT LAKE CITY (ABC 4 News) – If you've ever felt like your job is a big responsibility, you can imagine what's it's like to be an Elephant Keeper at Hogle Zoo. - 10.11.2010. 9. November 2010 *Dong Nai boy killed by wild elephant - A wild elephant killed a 14-year-old boy near a forestation farm in the southern province of Dong Nai Sunday. Eyewitnesses said Nguyen Tran Vu was sitting on the back seat of a motorcycle driven to the La Nga forest in Dinh Quan District by 20-year-old Nguyen Van Dong, alongside a motorcycle driven by 39-year-old Hoang Thom, when they saw an elephant in front of them. - 09.11.2010. *Central highlands to have $3 million elephant sanctuary - A veterinary center to treat both wild and tame elephants and a breeding-research center will be set up under a VND 61 billion (US $3.1 million) conservation project approved by the Central Highlands province of Dak Lak. Y Rit Bya, chief of the province’s Forest Protection Department, said the 200 –hectare complex will be situated in the Yok Don National Park and that officials running it will be given professional training. - 09.11.2010. *The fight for an elephant's freedom - 40 years ago: The name Ziggy won't ring a bell if you're 40 years old or under. Ziggy was a rogue male elephant that had been confined indoors at the Brookfield Zoo since 1941 when he attacked his keeper. A "Free Ziggy" fund had begun to get him a new "Home in the Sun." Sympathetic slogans favored The Zigger - "Anybody can have a bad day" ... "Free Ziggy!" ... "Even elephants need love." Zoo Director Peter Crowcroft called Ziggy a magnificent creature who deserved his place in the sun. He got his own home. - 09.11.2010. *Elephant attacks teenagers, kills 1 - DONG NAI — Nguyen Tran Vu, 14, was attacked and killed by an elephant on Sunday near the Da River in Dong Nai Province. A representative from Dong Nai's Forest Management Office said Vu and two other friends Trinh Hoang Dong and Nguyen Van Thom were going on a motorbike to do some fishing when the elephant appeared and attacked them. - 09.11.2010. *Elephant threat in Ampara continues - Desperate villagers rig garden fences with live electric wire. The residents of several villagers in the surrounding area of Buddhangala Sanctuary are living in constant fear of wild elephants that roam into populated areas at dusk. - 09.11.2010. 8. November 2010 *Wilder Elefant trampelt 14-jährigen Jungen in Vietnam zu Tode - Ein wilder Elefant hat in Südvietnam einen Jungen zu Tode getrampelt. Der 14-Jährige, sein Stiefvater und ein Cousin seien auf Motorrädern unterwegs gewesen, als sie ein von dem Motorgeräusch aufgestörter Elefant angegriffen habe, sagte ein örtlicher Beamter am Montag der Nachrichtenagentur AFP. - 08.11.2010. *Animal Odd Couple in Custody Battle - Tarra the Elephant, and Bella the Dog Formed an Unlikely Friendship; Now the Courts are Involved. The Elephant Sanctuary in Tennessee is home to 14 elephants including what is now the most famous elephant in the world: Tarra - known, not so much for anything she's done, but for the company she keeps. Bella's a stray dog, who just wandered on the property. - 08.11.2010. *Car rams elephant, two hurt - GUA MUSANG: Kamalsyazwan Kamarulzaman, 19, could hardly make out what his car had hit on the road at Kampung Sungai Lakit, near here, in the 3am darkness Monday. The car, in which his wife Nur Afiqah Abdul Hamid, also 19, and a friend, Mohd Fikri Mat Nasir, 20, were passengers, was badly damaged. - 08.11.2010. *Elefant Benjamin ist der "Größte" - Besonders die Kinder hatten Spaß und Spannung im Familien-Zirkus "Luna". - 08.11.2010. *Boy killed by rampaging elephant - A wild elephant has trampled a boy to death in southern Vietnam. A vice-village chief said the 14-year-old and relatives were riding motorcycles to a jungle fishing spot in Dong Nai province when they were attacked. - 08.11.2010. 7. November 2010 *'My Pet Poo' spreading coast to coast - Topeka — The Topeka Zoo's 'My Pet Poo' campaign is spreading across the country. On Thursday, 49 News aired a story showing how the zoo started selling decorated clumps of elephant poo for a profit. - 07.11.2010. *From elephant-artists to cooking classes, a tour of Northern Thailand - Northern Thailand's exotic places include a village devoted to making decorative parasols and a spa offering a wellness heritage that stretches back millennia. - 07.11.2010. *Commissioners weigh elephants, money - Anna Ware was just finishing dinner at a restaurant on Peachtree Industrial Boulevard when her attention was drawn by a circus nearby—and by handlers moving elephants from an enclosure to an adjacent stage to perform. What particularly raised her hackles was watching handlers embedding a sharp-tipped instrument called a bull hook into the elephants’ flesh to prod the creatures along. - 07.11.2010. *A jumbo passion - Elephant conservation has been the life of Prajna Chowta for the last 16 years. so much so that she's even learnt to ride one as a mahout. Want to learn how to handle the elephant? Turn to Prajna Chowta, author of the recently published The Elephant Code. - 07.11.2010. 6. November 2010 *Interview: Bob Poole, Fearless Wildlife Filmmaker, Talks Elephant Chess And Dust Superstorms - Great Migrations, a jaw-droppingly beautiful look at, well, migrations, premieres this Sunday on the National Geographic channel. Wildlife filmmaker Bob Poole contributed several segments to the series and played chicken with elephants and dust storms in the process. *Wild elephant tramples 3 to death in Haridwar - In Haridwar, a woman and her two grandchildren were trampled to death by a wild elephant last night on National Highway at Moteechur near Rajaji National Park. - 06.11.2010. 5. November 2010 *The great escape: 'Arrested' Indian elephant freed in dawn raid on police compound - An arrested elephant was freed by Wildlife officials after a last-minute court order was granted to free him from police custody. Bull elephant Bhola, 35-year-old was injured and had been remanded by police in Loni, India, on Saturday, October 30, after attempts to move the creature into a neighbouring state. - 05.11.2010. *Kids Have Brunch With Circus Elephants - Elementary school kids had a speciual circus Q&A with clowns and elephants. - 05.11.2010. 4. November 2010 *Billy the elephant makes the most of a cool new enclosure at L.A. Zoo - One Los Angeles resident had no trouble dealing with the 90-plus degree weather Thursday. Billy, the Los Angeles Zoo's 25-year-old Asian elephant, showered under a waterfall and dug into river sand in his new enclosure at the zoo in steamy hot Griffith Park. - 04.11.2010. *Elephants destroy crops - Bankura, Nov. 4: A herd of 32 elephants that had entered the Jungle Mahal area of Bankura through the Dalma forests in Jharkhand 10 days ago has been destroying crops in at least three blocks. - 04.11.2010. *Elephant tramples to death farmer in TN - Erode (TN), Nov 4 (PTI) A 35-year old farmer was trampled to death by a wild elephant in Thalawady forest area in the district, police said today. - 04.11.2010. *„Chandani und ihr Elefant“ – die Geschichte des ersten weiblichen Mahouts in Sri Lanka - Kann ein Mädchen das? Einen tonnenschweren Elefanten reiten. Ihm Kunststücke beibringen. Ihn pflegen und füttern. Die 16-jährige Chandani aus Sri Lanka ist sich sicher, dass sie es kann. Nur leider steht sie mit ihrer Meinung ziemlich allein da. - 04.11.2010. *Elephant population on the rise in Karnataka - While increasing pachyderm deaths across the state has been a cause of concern, the Karnataka Elephant Census 2010 report, released on Wednesday, provides some heartening news. The population of the heritage animal has not only increased, but has also been consistently so for the last decade, according to the report released by the Centre for Ecological Sciences, Indian Institute of Science and Karnataka state forest department. - 04.11.2010. *Paper made from elephant poo? - “The first time I confronted an elephant’s rear end, paper was the last thing on my mind — I was too busy avoiding drowning under a mound of poo!” says Mahima Mehra, founder of Haathi Chaap, a Jaipur-based handmade paper business that creates paper out of elephant dung. - 04.11.2010. 3. November 2010 *India police discover elephant smuggling racket - Police in north-east India have discovered an elephant smuggling ring which is suspected of selling scores of animals in India and Nepal. Police in Assam said five traders were arrested and some animals due to be taken out of the state were rescued. - 03.11.2010. *Fulton commission won't let elephants off the hook - Fulton County Commissioner Tom Lowe argued Wednesday that nobody loves animals more than him -- he cries when he puts his dogs down -- but he said there is a place for cattle prods and bullhooks. The commission went along with Lowe, voting 4-3 against a proposed ban on the use of bullhooks by circus elephant trainers. - 03.11.2010. *Elephants forced to walk across metal tightropes in Thailand tourist attraction - This is the cruel moment an elephant is forced to walk across a metal tightrope to form a tourist attraction in Thailand. The fully-grown animals are being trained to teeter across reinforced ropes in front of hordes of tourists at the controversial Safari World on the outskirts of Bangkok. - 03.11.2010. *Topeka Zoo Turns Endangered Feces Into Unique Art - TOPEKA ZOO -- Let the scatological phrases begin. Zoo Poo. Zoo Doo. Dung. Scat. Whatever you want to call it, one thing is for sure. A lot of it is produced daily at the Topeka Zoo. However, what you may not know is the importance of that animal dung in the wild. Elephant poop in particular serves a unique purpose in the wild. Thanks to the elephant diet of plants and fruit, the elephants waste contains lots of seeds that, with the nutrient-rich excrement, germinate well in the African forests. Unfortunately, a decrease in the forest elephant population has resulted in a lack of poop, causing a huge ecological difference. With less elephants, there is less and less waste and that affects the forest and all other animals that reside in it. - 03.11.2010. *A day in the sun for the littlest elephant - With a few playful pushes and much frolicking, Taronga Zoo's newest baby elephant has taken her first tentative steps around the elephant paddock with family and friends. Under the ever-watchful eye of her mother, the boisterous calf played with an "auntie" and made friends with Pathi Hern, another baby born at the zoo in July. - 03.11.2010. *Elephant smugglers nabbed - IT is the literal elephant in the room for Indian officials supposed to stop the smuggling of contraband goods. How do you get a 3m, 5 1/2-tonne animal through a checkpoint unnoticed? Police in the state of Assam announced yesterday that they had cracked an elephant-smuggling ring, recovering an adult and two calves. - 03.11.2010. 2. November 2010 *Wie wirkt LSD auf Elefanten? - Dramatisches Ende eines Tierversuchs – Schneller schlau, die tägliche Portion Wissen. Wer einen Elefanten unter Drogen setzen will, nimmt am besten die ganz große Spritze. Das dachten sich wohl jene Mediziner der University of Oklahoma, die im August 1962 die Wirkung der Droge LSD auf Dickhäuter untersuchen wollten. Und so spritzten sie ihrem Versuchstier, einem vom örtlichen Zoo zur Verfügung gestellten Elefanten, gleich das 3000fache dessen, was ein Mensch üblicherweise verträgt. Mit fatalen Folgen. - 02.11.2010. *Injured elephant rescued from owner by forest department - Ghaziabad, Nov 2 (PTI) The Uttar Pradesh forest department seized an injured 35-year-old elephant when his owner failed to provide the required documents in Loni town here. "The elephant, Chhotu, was brought here from Delhi three days ago for a procession by his owner Raju, who failed to produce a transit permit and an animal cannot be brought to UP without it. He could not even produce documentary evidence that he owned the animal," District Forest Range officer R B Singh said. - 02.11.2010. *After a record-breaking labour Taronga Zoo welcomes its first female elephant calf - SYDNEY'S Taronga Zoo is celebrating the arrival of its first female elephant calf, born in record-breaking time. The female was born early today and was suckling within an hour and a half of being born, The Australian reports. - 02.11.2010. *Sydney's jumbo joy: another baby elephant born - Taronga Zoo's two male elephant calves have a new sister to play with. The 120-kilogram female calf was born at 1.12am today, four years to the day after a herd of Asians elephants arrived from Thailand. - 02.11.2010. *Indian police thwart elephant smuggling ring - Indian police have busted what they say is a transnational elephant-smuggling ring – highlighting a new threat to one of the country's most iconic animals. Officers in the north-eastern state of Assam said they arrested five people and recovered three elephants – two of them calves – that were destined to be illegally trucked across the country and even abroad. - 02.11.2010. *Objections to zoo expansion focus on need for elephants - NEW BEDFORD — The tone remained civil for almost all of Monday night's public hearing on Buttonwood Park Zoo's draft master plan, even as many in attendance raised concerns about the plan's proposed expansion. - 02.11.2010. *Elephants' role in rescues revealed - The story of a British tea-planter who rescued hundreds of people in Burma during World War II using a herd of elephants has been told in full at Cambridge University for the first time. - 02.11.2010. 1. November 2010 *DER TRAUM EINES MÄDCHENS: "Chandani und ihr Elefant" - Es ist die Geschichte eines jungen Mädchens, dessen größter Traum es ist, sich in einem Beruf zu etablieren, der nur Männern vorbehalten ist. Chandani stammt aus Sri Lanka und ist die Tochter eines Elefantenführers. - 01.11.2010. *Kenya wildlife rangers kill three elephant poachers - NAIROBI, Nov 1 (Reuters) - Three suspected poachers were shot dead in Kenya in the past week in two incidents for killing five elephants, Kenyan wildlife authorities said on Monday. Kenya Wildlife Service said its rangers shot dead two poachers in the southeast of the country, arrested another, and recovered two assault rifles and seven elephant tusks. - 01.11.2010. *Elephant 'lodged' at police station - Bhola, an elephant aged around 35, was lodged at Loni police station as its mahout took it inside Uttar Pradesh on Saturday morning, near Ram Nagar area of Loni, without the transit-pass and the legal-ownership papers. The seizure was made by the forest department officials with the help of an NGO, who said that the animal sustained injuries last month in an accident in Delhi. - 01.11.2010. *Kerala for ownership, sale of elephants - The Kerala Forest Department has stirred a hornet’s nest by arguing that the ownership, gifting and parading of elephants in religious festivals should be legitimised as a “practical” way to end the animal’s ill-treatment. - 01.11.2010. *Temples for elephant rituals - ELEPHANT owners and festival committees in Kerala have come out openly against the Elephant Task Force’s recommendations to the Central government. Stating that the task force has not taken into consideration the state’s cultural and religious traditions, the Kerala State Elephant Owners’ Federation and the Kerala State Pooram-Perunnal Festival Coordination Committee observed October 4, National Elephant Day, as a black day. - 01.11.2010 (15.11.2010). *Jumbo smuggling racket busted in Assam, 9 rescued - GUWAHATI: It's 'heritage' plunder of jumbo proportions. Wild elephants are being trapped, whipped to submission, sedated and then smuggled out of Assam. The administration had no clue to this racket until an NGO tipped them off about a consign-ment of nine elephants, including a mother and a calf, heading out of Kokrajhar two days ago. - 01.11.2010.